


Hair Trimming Time

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's hair trim ends badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Trimming Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

"AUGH! What did you do to my _hair_?" Ed stared at the little mirror, in horror at his much shorter bangs.

"I was only trying to help," Winry responded tearfully.

Al charged into the room. "Brother! What--?" He came to a stop. And stared.

"Where did your bangs go?"

"Why don't you ask _her_?" Ed snarled. "Stupid girls."

"I said I was sorry. I just-- I thought it would help you see easier if I trimmed them," wailed Winry.

"Hmph," grunted Ed. He tried to cross his arms, forgetting that he had only the one now and ended up settling for wrapping the one he still had around himself, and glowered out the window.

"Brother," Alphonse said warningly. "Apologize to Winry for making her cry. Now."

"Don't wanna," Ed muttered, still staring out the window.

"Brother!"

"Fine. I'm sorry that girls are stupid, Winry."

"BROTHER! What kind of apology is that?!" Alphonse looked pissed. Well, as pissed as a suit of armor could, anyway.

Ed shrank back a bit, chastened.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you about cutting my hair, Winry," he mumbled, fingering the blanket. He made a quick glance at Al. "And for calling you stupid."

Winry sniffled. "O-okay. And I really _am_ sorry about..." She waved her hand helplessly at his face. "I didn't mean to trim quite so _much_."

"I'll live," he mumbled, still not meeting her eyes. "'S just hair. It'll grow back."

"Not that I'm letting you near it again," he added hastily.


End file.
